Que tenemos que¡¿Qué!
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: One-shot. Es el cumpleaños de Craig Tucker, y éste tiene planeado que cierto par de rubios le den un regalo muy especial... -¿Qué te gustaría que te, ngh, regaláramos, Craig?... El aludido sonrió de manera macabra. Tweemas, Creekomas.


**Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey y Matt, yo sólo los uso para escribir, sin fines de lucro.**

Buenas madrugadas a todas(os)

Heme aquí con otro fic de South Park. Sinceramente no puedo creer lo mucho que he escrito de esta serie en tan poco tiempo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, cada que pienso en Tweek y Thomas se me ocurre alguna tontería para escribir.

Bien, este One-shot es bastante corto – 1400 palabras como mucho.- y es tan extraño como el anterior – nota mental: No volver a escribir en la madrugada ( son casi las 5:00 ).

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron un review o agregaron mi historia anterior a favoritos. Si están leyendo esto, ¡muchas gracias!.

Sin más preámbulo...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ambos rubios se miraron con cierta incomodidad, sintiéndose, a su vez, observados por los atentos y fríos ojos de Craig Tucker.<p>

-¿Podrías recordarme por qué _culo cagado_ estamos apunto de hacer 'esto'? – osó preguntar el chico del Tourette, Thomas, al tiempo que se volteaba hacia Craig.

-Porque es mi cumpleaños, y si lo hicieran sería taaan feliz – contestó con nasal monotonía, resistiendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre el rubio y devorar ese agujero sucio que tenía por boca.

-¡Gah!¡Es demasiada presión! – gritó el otro chico, Tweek Tweak, mientras se jalaba la camisa verde mal abotonada, como si ésta se hubiese ceñido imaginariamente a su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar.

Craig simplemente se limitó a mostrarle 'la seña', dándole a entender lo poco que le importaba su opinión – Aunque tenía que admitir que adoraba el tic de Tweek tanto como los Tourettes de Thomas.

Ambos rubio volvieron a enfrentar sus ojos. Se mordieron el labio inferior con marcado nerviosismo. ¿Cómo diantres habían ido a parar en aquel embrollo? Ah, sí, claro. Había sido algo más o menos así:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba sólo un día, sólo un maldito día para el cumpleaños de Craig, y ellos no sabían que demonios regalarle. Habían estado pensándolo toda la santísima semana, pero ninguna idea acudió a sus mentes. También le preguntaron a algunos de sus compañeros de clases, los cuales simplemente les habían dado pésimas – y muy pervertidas.- ideas.

Hartos de la incertidumbre de no saber que regalarle al chico del chullo azul, llegaron a la sabia - o mejor dicho estúpida.- resolución de preguntarle directamente a Tucker qué es lo que deseaba para su natalicio.

Una vez oyeron el timbre que daba inicio al almuerzo, se apresuraron a la cafetería para comprar la dosis diaria de cafeína de Tweek e ir a almorzar con Craig y el resto del Team.

-Oye, Craig – llamó con timidez Thomas. Ambos rubio estaban a solas en la mesa con Tucker.- Hay algo que _verga_ queremos preguntarte.

El chico del chullo levantó la vista de su bandeja, haciéndoles entender que tenían toda su atención.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te, ngh, regaláramos para tu cumpleaños, Craig?

El aludido sonrió de manera macabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaban, apunto de cometer una violación en contra de todos y cada uno de sus principios morales.

Se sentían tan estúpidos. Y es que esa 'barbaridad' aún no cometida podría haberse evitado, pero no, todo porque para Tweek elegir un regalo era demasiada presión, mientras que Thomas siempre había sido un fiasco para pensar en posibles presentes. Aunque también podían culpar a sus amigos por no recomendarles nada que no fuese o una muñeca inflable, o una caja de condones, o un vibrador, o una película porno gay. Y es que quizá muchos habrían comprado alguno de esos artilugios – como Clyde, por ejemplo.-, pero para aquellos pequeños e 'inocentes' rubios era demasiado, casi un verdadero sacrilegio.

Fuese como fuere, la petición de Tucker tampoco estaba muy distante de ser consideraba una completa abominación – para Tweek y Thomas, por lo menos. Sí, estaba bien que ambos fuesen 'súper mejores amigos' – al mejor estilo Stan y Kyle.- desde hacia ocho años, cuando apenas iban en cuarto grado, pero habían ciertas cosas que los mejores amigos podían hacer y otras que no, y esa estaba en la segunda lista mencionada. Aunque, bueno, ellos hacían algunas cosas que los mejor amigos no suelen hacer, como por ejemplo: Compartir novio. Sí, Tweek y Thomas llevaban saliendo con Craig más de un año, pero una cosa era compartir novio y otra muy distinta era ser un _ménage à trois_, por que si había algo que tenía que quedar en claro era que ambos rubios jamás habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto amoroso, y jamás lo tendrían – después de ese día, claro está.

Aunque, en realidad, no era como si entre ambos no existiese atracción – Porque si la había, y mucha. No, era sólo que tenían sus razones. La primera, en el caso de Tweek, era su padre, quien había tenido serios problemas para aceptar que su único hijo era homosexual. El cafeinómano ni siquiera quería imaginarse cuál podría ser la reacción de su progenitor si se enterase que no sólo era gay, si no que también estaba enamorado de otro chico aparte de Craig y que formaba un trío con ambos. Sería, en palabras simples, un verdadero escándalo.

En segundo lugar, en el caso de Thomas, estaba el '¿Qué dirán?'. El joven de cabellos arena ya tenía suficiente con tener que lidiar con el Tourette y con su homosexualidad como para sumarle la presión de estar en un _ménage à trois. _Ya no quería seguir avergonzando a su madre, y sabía muy bien que involucrarse en un trío sería abrir la puerta a una vida de condena llena de burlas e insultos, no sólo para él, sino también para su madre.

Y en tercer lugar, en el caso de ambos, estaba el miedo a perder la maravillosa amistad que llevaban. Temían que empezar una relación pudiese destruir toda la magia que el termino 'súper mejores amigos' tenía para los dos.

Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, con la duda dibujada en el rostro. Y es que era tanta presión, sobretodo cuando tenían los intensos ojos de Craig sobre ellos.

Quizá la manera más simple de solucionar el asunto era zanjarlo de una vez por todas...

Con una determinación que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, Thomas posó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre una de las mejillas de Tweek, como si esta acción se tratase del suave tacto de una mariposa. Le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que sólo el cafeinómano podía entender, una que Tweek correspondió con nerviosa dulzura. Y entonces, frente a la vista de Craig Tucker, ambos rubios unieron sus labios en un tierno y casto beso.

Se separaron al cabo de unos segundo, sin desvanecer el gesto dibujado en sus facciones. Craig se levantó de la cama de su habitación – donde había estado sentado desde el principio.- y se dispuso a acercarse a sus novios para agradecerles el regalo, pero se detuvo al leer la atmósfera del lugar. Tweek y Thomas se contemplaban fijamente, de una manera que Tucker jamás había visto antes. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de ser siquiera pensadas. Ambos rubio habían vuelto a juntar sus labio en un corto beso, seguido de uno un poco más largo, para finalizar en un beso cargado de pasión.

Tweek empujó a Thomas suavemente por los hombros y ambos rodaron por la alfombra de la habitación, quedando el chico de los Tourettes sobre el cafeinómano.

Craig se quedó estático en su lugar, observando con incredulidad aquella escena, como las leguas de sus novios se enredaban entre sí, en un batalla que no buscaba un ganador.

¡A la mierda con sus padres y la sociedad!¡A la mierda con absolutamente todo! ¿Realmente importaba lo que dijeran? ¿Realmente importaba la opinión de sus padres? ¿Realmente importaba que su relación cambiara?.

Se besaron con hambre y pasión. Sabían que no estaba bien, pero era tan malditamente excitante. Era un placer desconocido esparciéndose a través de sus cuerpos como una corriente eléctrica, tiñendo su sangre como tinta indeleble. Era una sobredosis de adrenalina nublando sus sentidos, haciéndolos perder la razón por completo. Era el deseo, en su forma más pura, inyectado directamente en sus venas, como la cura a una enfermedad inexistente. Era el cielo al alcance de sus temblorosas manos. Era un sabor embriagante y adictivo, como a café amargo y vulgaridad.

Ambos terminaron por separarse, no por la falta de aire, sino porque Thomas no fue capaz de aguantar más su Tourette, así como Tweek no fue capaz de soportar más la presión.

¿Qué demonios habían hecho?...Esperen un segundo, ¿Importaba? ¡Claro que no!.

Se sonrieron con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se contemplaban de una forma en la que jamás se habían visto antes.

Se deseaban con tanta locura...

Craig no pudo más que tragar con dificultad. ¡Dios, había esperado muchas cosas, pero jamás algo parecido! Se acercó a sus novios y los ayudó a levantarse, para luego besar amorosamente a cada uno en la boca. Había sido un regalo magnífico. Una vez se separaron, Tweek y Thomas se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, sujetaron a Craig entre ambos y, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, le dieron un beso de trío, como el trío que serían desde ese día en adelante.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese fue el mejor cumpleaños que Craig Tucker pudiese haber llegado a soñar.

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Bien, no hay mucho que escribir, salvo: Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Bye!


End file.
